1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a device for, providing protective gloves at diverse, convenient locations, and more particularly to a rigid container which may be easily disassembled or refilled with gloves for use by members of the public and in particular the health care profession who are commonly exposed to carriers of highly communicable diseases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one current contest with communicable diseases, the use of protective garments, such as gloves that are impervious to communicable bacteria or viruses, such as carriers of acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), has resulted in an increasing need for furnishing the gloves to individuals engaged in diverse activities in and outside of the medical profession.
The need for a system which provides for ready access to such gloves has been set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,084 issued Sep. 5, 1989 to Dawn M. Nabozny for HIPHOLSTER GLOVES in which a plate, or carrier, that may be attached at a convenient location on the body of an individual working with patients or other individuals who may be afflicted with a communicable disease, is adapted to have a supply of gloves removably attached to the carrier so as to provide ready access to the individual.
While there may be other various and sundry arrangements and configurations of apparatus for furnishing supplies of protective gloves, such as that shown in the Nabozny patent, it has become clear to me that there is a need to provide gloves in a manner that the supply of gloves is protected from environmental effects and will be very easily accessible to individuals who may require the use of protective gloves in various locations and under diverse conditions, for example, police officers, firemen, public health officials and a host of others.
The Nabozny patent describes a number of prior art patents, many of which may be useful in the dispersal of gloves, and none of which provide the novel and unobvious features of my invention as will be described below.